


Headache

by slaying_dragons



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Cor believes his headache is related to Loqi Tummelt's presence in his life. The brat never knows how to shut up.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything starts with a giant headache. 

The Brigadier General of Niflheim is very good with that, after all and Cor is quite tired of facing the brat over and over. 

To liberate another strategical roadblock from Niflheim, the Marshall takes matters in hand. There is not much he can do behind the scenes like this, but he still tries to change things bit by bit, so the prince can go for the final blow at some point.

A small victory is still a victory.

He is not doing this for any rewards or anything, yet facing Loqi Tummelt makes him question that. 

"I was expecting to see you, Leonis." The voice of a young man comes from the speakers, playful and overly confident. "Always a pleasure to have a one-on-one with you."

But the Magitek Troopers surrounding Cor tells another story. The Marshall doesn't argue about the situation, has no interest in making a deal with the bratty Brigadier General for having an actual duel. It will come to that...

Soon.

Drawing his sword and taking a deep breath, Cor makes the first move to start this battle. With well experienced moves, he slays the enemy, decreasing the number of his opponents each second. He can hear the brat's voice in the background, never shutting up.

"I hope you are having fun, Leonis." And then. "Once this is over, I will have the most fun."

While there is no response from Cor, Tummelt goes on and on about his fantasy. "I think I will have you kneel before me. That would be such a good look on you." A bratty chuckle fills the battlefield. "I will have your mouth first. I bet you are really good with sucking."

That statement makes Cor pause in his battle and glance at the giant mech glaring down at him. That is probably where Tummelt is hiding in now. While the brat made many immature gestures at him in the past, things never took on a sexual level. So this is new and Cor doesn't think he likes it.

"Oh, now I managed to take your attention." Tummelt chuckles again, the speaker gives his tone a static edge. "I knew this would interest you."

Cor wants to say no and tell the brat he is only delusional, but he chooses to continue fighting and not waste his breath for such an idiotic thing. 

"So how about we make a bet?" Tummelt asks all too playfully, not waiting for an answer to go on. "The loser will willingly spread his legs for the other. A night full of passion. A perfect humiliation for the sworn enemy."

That just makes Cor sigh, making him break his long lasting silence. "I have no interest in fucking you."

Another laughter fills his ears, as Cor dodges attacks of his enemies with graceful moves, slashing his sword to destroy the troopers. Only a handful of them are left by now.

"But, my dear Marshall... I will be the one to do the fucking." Tummelt is every so confident, while his troopers are almost all gone. "I think I will have you wrap your legs around me." 

Then... 

"No, I really want to take you from behind like the animal you are." More chuckling. "Maybe I will do both since we will have all night."

Cor groans at that, wondering if the brat has too much free time in his hands.

"I bet you never took it in the ass before. I am honored, Marshall. Really."

The rest of the battle unfolds quickly. After defeating the last Magitek Trooper, Cor aims to take Tummelt's mech down. Mocking insults never stop, until Tummelt realizes this is a battle he is going to lose. Once both legs of the giant machine are gone, a fire starts within; filling the cockpit with thick smoke.

Cor believes he is generous enough to take Tummelt out and away from his exploding mech, now pinning him down to the cold floor with a fist around the younger man's neck. It will be quite easy, if Cor chooses to tighten his fingers around that delicate neck. Not only the skin will bruise, but the life in those wide eyes will fade away in mere moments. The Brigadier General missing from Niflheim ranks would prove useful, while another would most likely replace him in no time.

Still coughing from the smoke he was recently caught in, Tummelt brings both his hands up to grab at Cor's wrist, trying to push him away. "Stop." Tummelt's cockiness is all gone now, as expected, leaving it's place for panic and fear. "Don't." He coughs more.

From such closeness Cor can see how young the Brigadier General looks with his boyish features. Light blond hair falls around his round face, skin pale but spotted by smoke. Under his palm, he can feel the young man swallowing hard.

"I wasn't serious." Tummelt shudders like a prey under the predator's paw. 

Cor just wants to leave and never see Tummelt again. But he has to decide what he needs to do with this brat. He had let him off the hook enough times now, which made him return with more expensive toys. That is not a luxury he can afford to have anymore.

Tummelt needs to be put out of business.

"Shut up." Cor growls and squeezes his fingers a bit tighter around the younger man's throat. 

That makes Tummelt panic further, now struggling under Cor's hand. His eyes are getting teary. "Please don't-"

"I told you to shut up." Cor groans with growing anger, his head ache getting worse. That is able to make Tummelt freeze with tears running down his eyes. That fear seems to decrease a bit, when Cor produces a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and rolls Tummelt onto his stomach, so he can bind the brat's wrists together from behind.

"Thank you for sparing me." Tummelt says quickly, voice lacking confidence. But Cor doesn't care to say anything in return. Instead he grabs the back of the younger man's neck and guides him up to his feet. Then they are off to get a transport.

Cor may not want to kill Tummelt, but the bratty Brigadier General is going to the prison none the less.

"Try anything and I will change my mind about keeping you alive." Cor says, once he shoves the younger man into the car's back seat. Tummelt just shakes his head and sits there in silence for the rest of the ride. He behaves for once, which is appreciated.

Cor drives fast, but not fast enough to make it to the Hunters headquarters before the dark. In the end he has to stop by a cheap motel and get a room. His headache is still there, threatening to transform into a monster. Sharing a room with Tummelt may be his doom.

They get curious looks, as he pulls the younger man whose hands are cuffed behind him off the car, then pushes him to their door. Once inside, Cor locks the door and starts to pick Tummelt's armor apart. He doesn't want to have any surprises tonight.

The young blond gives the most ridiculous face at that. "Wait." Cor can hear Tummelt's breath hitch. "Are you really going to do this? I thought you didn't want to take on that bet."

Cor keeps his silence and rips the armor apart with further strength, stripping Tummelt off his guard bit by bit. 

"I might have sounded so eager before, I know." The younger man goes on with his one sided conversation. "But I have never done this before. Not with anyone." 

Ugh. 

He didn't need to know that.

Tummelt's gaze goes down on Cor's crotch, widening at the large bulge on his tight slacks. "There is no way that will fit." Again with the whining. "Please go easy on me and use a lot of lubricant."

Cor wants to smack Tummelt in the head so hard to give him a concussion. At least, that would stop his mouth.

Once Tummelt is standing in only his inner shirt and military type trousers, Cor pushes him against the wall. He looks even smaller without the layers of protection. Obviously expecting some rough kissing, Tummelt closes his eyes and turns his head. But when his bound hands are linked to a steel pipe attached to the wall, he whines with surprise.

"What are you doing?"

Cor leaves the room instead of wasting his breath with meaningless conversation. He returns with a handful of snacks he purchased from the shop. He prefers fresh cooked food, but it doesn't seem like an option in this part of the map. He tosses a pack at Tummelt's feet. Of course, it is only a joke with how the smaller man is forced to stand on his feet against the wall, his hands are tied behind, immobile.

More whining comes from his way. "Free me. I promise I will not try anything."

Cor can argue about that, but he is simply too tired. So he just approaches to his prisoner and releases him from the pipe, then from the cuffs, only to bind them before him. But at least, Tummelt can have some use of them like this. The young blond sits on a very old looking chair and eats in silence. Of course, that doesn't last for long.

"Did you buy condoms?" Tummelt asks and Cor chokes on salty crackers. "I would like you to use condoms. I don't want it to get too messy."

Cor doesn't even understand why this brat keeps going on and on about the bet thing, when he never agreed to that. But it needs to stop. "I am not fucking you."

Tummelt gives him a wide eyed look for that. "But why?" Cor thinks this conversation cannot get any more ridiculous. "You defeated me fair and square. I lost." Then Tummelt glances around in the shabby motel room. "And we are here..."

Should Cor even reply to this nonsense?

"I am good looking. Most people would want to do me." At this point, Tummelt sounds like he is trying to convince Cor to proceed with this. "Oh, are you exclusively interested in women? Then you can take me from behind and pretend-"

Cor finally snaps. "Shut up."

The rest is far away from being peaceful that night. Tummelt doesn't allow Cor get much of sleep with his constant bickering about a lot of things. At one point he places his hands on the Marshall's thighs and gives him a playful look, but that attempt only fails miserably when the older man ties his cuffs to a pipe coming out from the floor.

When the morning comes, Cor doesn't bother with breakfast. He just hits the road with his prisoner. Before the midday, they arrive to the headquarters. Tummelt tries to resists, when two hunters force him into a cell.

"You cannot seriously lock me up here!" His whining is aimed at Cor, but the Marshall easily ignores that. He can trust the people here with taking care of the Brigadier General, interrogate him all they desire. They can even execute him. Tummelt is no longer Cor's problem.

When he leaves the headquarters to catch up with the prince, his headache is finally gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The eternal darkness comes. 

Prince Noctis is gone, disappeared and vanished into unknown. It has been a year. There is no hope. Daemons take over the world, most people die. Survivors gather in safe havens to have a chance. But they are never that strong anymore. Lucians perish. Cor doubts there is anything left of Niflheim anymore either. Nations don't mean a thing at this point, which brings the question of why they had a meaningless war in the first place.

Cor doesn't know the answer. He is not curious to find out anymore, when he can barely keep his sanity. It is a rare luxury these days. So he just devotes his life to the remaining humans around him, putting his skills on good use to hunt daemons and search for food and weapons.

It keeps him occupied.

Traveling alone is considered a suicide since all kinds of big and dangerous daemons are attracted to vehicles on the road. But Cor takes the risk and heads for the former headquarters of Hunters. They used to have an impressive stash of weaponry and couldn't save most. It will be like hitting a treasure chest.

He parks his truck and gets out with a hand resting on his sword's hilt. His steps are quiet, wary and careful. He can hear daemons howling around. One wrong step and he can attract all of them. He doesn't want to get involved in a fight he cannot win.

He gets into the barracks, clicking his light on. The sight is a complete mess. All furniture is trashed, turned into useless junk. A thick layer of dust covers everywhere, making it hard to breath. It is then he remembers of the secret passage underground. He wanders around a bit to find the lid, hidden under a terrible looking rug. But it did the job, kept it hidden away from daemons.

Pulling it open, he climbs down the stairs. The moment his feet hit the ground, there is a cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Don't move." The voice behind him belongs to a young man, which sounds rather familiar. "I will kill you." The barrel is pressed deeper now, aimed to hurt.

Cor lifts his hands up in a surrendering fashion. The sword sheathed to his belt is pulled by the other man, as he is unarmed easily. It is mostly cause he allows that.

"Easy. I am not here to pick up a fight." He says with the hope of calming the other down, but words are never his strong forte. 

"I am going to turn around now." He says and does so, while the other man takes a step back to give him a bit space. Then Cor finds himself facing a worn out looking Loqi Tummelt. He cannot say he ever thought about this guy in a long while, considering him dead like the most of the world.

Tummelt looks even younger now with that wide eyed look, fear washed on his boyish features. His skin is paler. He is surely thinner as well, the old looking coat he wears is meant for someone bigger. His blond hair is longer, falling around his chin.

"You..." Tummelt frowns, not lowering the gun from Cor's face. "You..." The younger man visibly shakes, voice hoarse; possibly not used in a long while.

Cor can see the stock of weapons and food behind Tummelt. It explains how he survived all this time. The former Brigadier General of Niflheim has been lucky in a way. "You are alive." Cor says and eyes his sword, which is in Tummelt's other hand.

Tummelt neither answers him nor lowers the gun.

"Drop that weapon. I am not going to hurt you." Cor makes sure his voice is comforting enough. But it isn't. Most people find it rather scary.

Tummelt shakes his head just once, his breath hitches. It doesn't leave Cor much choice. He is quite fast with how he rushes forward to grab Tummelt's wrist, twisting and turning to disarm him. It is only a reflex at this point. In a moment, he has Tummelt in a firm headlock. The smaller body struggles against him. The sword hits the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go, you bastard!" Tummelt starts shouting, which will surely attract daemons here, if he keeps it up. So Cor presses a hand against that mouth to silence him.

"Shut up." He frowns, now feeling hot tears falling down to his hand. Tummelt is crying and sobbing. The guy must be a mess. "Have you been alone all this time?" Cor asks without pulling his hand back. But he can feel the smaller man nodding after a long moment. 

"So was I. But not like this." Cor admits. At least, he was not trapped underground.

Tummelt's hands are on Cor's, trying to pull it down from his mouth. Cor allows that, trusting the younger man with his silence for the moment. Yet the headlock remains.

"Are you here to save me?" Tummelt asks in a whisper, which sounds almost innocent; but mostly desperate.

"No." Cor sticks to the truth, which makes the younger man's shoulders drop. "I am unable to save anyone."

After a long moment of silence, Tummelt sobs. "Don't leave me. Please."

Cor never even liked this brat before. He still does not. But when Tummelt sounds like that, the taller man notices he cannot cling to old grudges. "I'll take you with me."

They spend the following hours speaking and eating. Tummelt is generous enough to share his food. He makes no scene, when Cor announces his interest in stocks here. Too much obedience and lack of playfulness is almost out of character for Tummelt. But Cor can understand how a life alone in such a wild world can change anyone.

It is sad... 

Almost.

He learns the group of Hunters who held Tummelt here was fallen after the long night arrived. The young man being the only survivor, locked himself down here. Since then he has been struggling to keep his mind in check.

A sad story indeed.

Cor exchanges updates about the rest of the world, telling Tummelt there isn't much out there anymore. The younger man listens with a wide eyed expression, finally nodding sadly, accepting their new fate.

Afterward, Cor doesn't waste a moment with a nap. Instead he moves things to his truck with the help of Tummelt and they hit the road. The younger man seems eager to leave the fallen headquarters behind. He mostly watches the road with tired eyes from the passenger's seat, as the cold breeze touches his soft hair, making it dance around his chin. At times, Cor catches him biting his lower lip. They don't talk much and Tummelt refuses to sleep.

"I used to hate you." The younger man says after hours of nonstop driving. He has the window up, since it became too cold for comfort. He snuggles into his oversized coat. "A lot."

Cor's expression doesn't even change. "Yet you still wanted to sleep with me."

Tummelt glances at Cor with wide eyes, looking almost surprised about being reminded of that offer. "I was stupid." He frowns. "... and horny."

Cor allows a small smirk touching his lips. Now he can see the old Tummelt coming back again.

It is the younger man speaking again. "I am mostly bored and depressed these days."

Cor is familiar with that combination.

He allows Tummelt to drive after exhaustion takes over. They finally arrive Lestallum after many more hours. Stocks are handed over, as they unload the truck together. Cor even introduces Tummelt to the guy in charge of the shelter, so his former enemy will have a place to stay.

The small blond gives a nod at that, looking a bit surprised about no one caring about his past and the former rank. They don't treat him an enemy. Cor knows this is the beginning of a new page for the brat, which is better than the alternatives.

As he waves a quick goodbye and turns to his truck, a hand on his arm stops him. "Wait. I thought..." He doesn't finish his sentence.

Cor arches an eyebrow at that. He doesn't even know what else Tummelt can ask from him. This is all he can give. "You will be safe here." Cor says, looking at the smaller man over his shoulder.

"Yes, but..." Tummelt frowns at his own lack of words, grip tightening on Cor's arm. But then he forces himself to go on. "Maybe I am still stupid and horny."

Cor wasn't expecting to hear that. 

He isn't even sure how he managed to accept that kind of lousy offer, but Cor finds himself leading Tummelt to his one room place in an apartment complex. It is a fairly small room on top of that, not meant for two people. Yet they still squeeze in fine. After locking the door behind to have some extra privacy, Cor starts to strip out of his cloths. Tummelt does the same, which makes their elbows and arms bump to each other a lot.

There is nothing romantic about it. Neither of them turns it into a teasing show. But the more skin Tummelt shows, it becomes more difficult for Cor to look away.

Once they are both naked, Cor presses the blond into his small bed. While Tummelt shivers against the cool sheets for a brief moment, he quickly forgets about that after placing his hands on Cor's strong shoulders. He has that admiring look on his face, which then transforms into his old playful self. 

Cor believes he must have felt really lonely to be doing this. 

Ah well... 

He no longer cares.

Tummelt's lips are soft and warm, when Cor leans down to kiss him. That small body under him is soft and vulnerable, but the way those slender arms wrap around him is strong and stubborn. Nails claw at his back, then down to his hips to cup them, even pries his tight cheeks apart. A cocky smile is on the blond's face. 

Tummelt gasps into the kiss and pulls back after he wraps a hand around Cor's erection in between them. He even sits back to look down and check it with his eyes, which makes Cor arch his brows.

"Dammit. You are even bigger than I thought." Tummelt shudders, unable to look away. 

"Are you having second thoughts?" Cor asks after licking a stripe on the blond's neck. He never noticed how tempting this young man could be.

Tummelt quickly shakes his head. "No, I want this. I really want you." Then he wrestles with Cor to swap their positions, straddling the bigger man's hips. The former Marshall allows that and brings out a small tube of lubricant into play. 

There is a bit of resistance, when he pushes a finger inside the blond. Instead of looking uncomfortable, Tummelt seems quite eager about it. He rocks his hips back and forth, thus rubbing their erections together. After the young blond gets stretched around three fingers, he makes Cor pull his hand away. When Tummelt finally seats himself on Cor's hardness, the former Marshall tries not to thrust upward to bury himself altogether in a hurry. He plays patient, allowing Tummelt to go on his own pace for his first time.

"Tell me it's all in." The smaller man whines, which makes Cor push himself back on his elbows in a half sitting position.

"Not even halfway." He replies with a deadpan. But this is quite nice, he believes. He is lying under an eager partner who doesn't look half bad. Tummelt feels hot and quite tight inside.

"You have to be joking." Tummelt is back to his whining, as he presses his hands against Cor's stomach and takes in a deep breath. "I thought I could, but I can't." He frowns.

Cor brushes his fingertips against Tummelt's cheek. It is almost loving, as if they are actually lovers. "Yes, you can." Then he pulls the blond into a heated kiss. It works. The more Tummelt relaxes into the kiss, the further he pushes down. Once his ass finally rests against Cor's hips, he sits straight and touches his flat stomach as if he can feel Cor's hardness under his palm.

"I feel so full." He says, mostly to himself. "I have the Immortal inside me."

When the small blond starts to ride himself on Cor, he turns it into a show. Throwing his head back, he moves his hands around his torso, fingering his nipples and making the most inviting moans. Cor massages the smaller man's thighs at first, then placing a steady hand on his hips to guide him with the pace. Small thrusts upward come later, but Cor runs out of his patience at some point.

He forces Tummelt up, so he can slip free, which causes a disappointed noise from the smaller man. That confused look on Tummelt's face is priceless, acting like Cor will walk away after giving him a taste. But when he is pushed against the bed on his back, he is quite eager to spread his legs and wrap them around the bigger man.

Cor pushes back in one go, burying himself to the hilt with delicious friction. He starts to fuck Tummelt passionately. But the way the younger man clings to him gets stronger in each thrust. Those pale cheeks are all red now, eyes wide and lips parted to take in quick breaths.

When Cor pulls out again, Tummelt lets out an angry frown. "Don't you dare!"

Cor doesn't give him a proper explanation. Instead he turns the smaller man onto his chest, making him stand on his hands and knees. Tummelt gives him a wrecked smile. "So you will take me like an animal as you are."

The former Marshall's reply comes in the form of pushing himself inside once more, the position allowing him a deeper penetration. That is able to stop Tummelt from saying any other word. Instead he just yelps and groans, then moaning hotly. To Cor's every thrust, he pushes back, meaningless words come spilling from his lips. He never shuts up, making quite the noise. 

Their pace becomes quite chaotic and Cor decides to grab Tummelt's hips for further support, digging his fingers hard enough to leave bruises.

Neighbors are surely hearing Tummelt's voice, but Cor doesn't care. He keeps fucking Tummelt in earnest, their bodies making smacking sounds in the small room in every thrust. When he feels he is getting close, the bigger man wraps a hand around Tummelt's erection and strokes him rhythmically. Soon he can feel the younger man contracting around him.

Tummelt comes first, continuing to thrust into Cor's hand, tightening around him greedily. That is able to make Cor reach his peak, as he releases his load deep into the smaller man. He almost sees stars. 

In the afterglow they collapse down to the bed like that with Tummelt laying on his stomach and Cor sprawled over him, still buried deep inside. He can hear the smaller man panting hard to catch his breath. His heart pumps fast against that slightly sweaty back of Tummelt.

"Next time I'll do the fucking." The young blond says after a while, which makes Cor's lips curve into a small smirk. The brat sure knows how to sound extremely cocky while his ass is stretched and full around Cor.

"So you better return in one piece." Tummelt adds with a softer tone this time. Cor cannot help with reaching his hand to the younger man's hair, removing sweaty locks from his eyes.

"Sure." Cor replies in a murmur.

"Don't make me wait again." Tummelt cannot seem to control his mouth once more, which makes Cor sigh. He feels exhausted. The brat is tiring.

"Or you know, I can always come with you." Tummelt tries to glance at Cor over his shoulder, but he isn't as successful. "I think we could make a good team."

Cor believes he is getting another headache again. "Ugh." 

A bad one. 

But he considers to accept that offer and take the brat along. He may be a complete headache, but Cor believes he can live with that.


End file.
